stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sneg
A way to become a Admin.? Hello. I spend most of my time on this wiki, and I was wondering if I could become and administrator. Is it possible? If it isn't, o well. Thanks - User: Cjpwes SNEG IS NOW A SYSOPS Just a note to let you know, Sneg that I have granted your request to be a Sysops. After reviewing some of your work on this wiki, I think you deserve it and I hope you can help continue to improve and add to this wiki. Thanks. --Luke80 :Thanks - now it looks like I need to go to "SysOp School" so I know how to do all the nitty gritty stuff. :-) --Sneg 13:51, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::Congratulations. --Sasoriza 18:50, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :::There goes the universe. ;-) --JusticeCEO 00:48, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Congrats, sneg. :) --Hawku 02:41, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Well-deserved, indeed, Sneg. Congratulations. :-) --TimPendragon 03:22, 25 September 2006 (UTC) Thanks Sneg, thx for the minor edits (honsestly no sarcasm intended) --Logan MacLeod 01:41, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Thanks for the slight update to the Star Trek: Remington page. I appreciate it. :Just trying to help where I can. :) --Sneg 19:37, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Featured article I think your excellent sidebar helped to get the Remington to Featured Article status. Thanks. Kevin W. 07:41, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :very cool. --Sneg 10:31, 18 July 2006 (UTC) Permission We've pretty much got permission from Kuro to use the rank images, but please attach this to any and all rank images from the site. :Used with permission from Kuro-RPG http://www.kuro-rpg.com. :very cool. Should that be on article pages or attached to the image description or other? --Sneg 22:31, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::On the image page, like this. http://stexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Romulan_Star_Navy_-_SCmdr.PNG Click the edit button at the top and add it in. :::You can also use . --Kevin W. 16:48, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Hello *Thanks for the hello Sneg, and for the fan films I love them. - Captain Zman *Ok, listen, the talk page is for comments and questions, so I made a comment, and my own opinoin. - Captain Zman ::And removing my comment/question could be considered vandalism. As stated before please learn how things work on a Wiki before digging in your heels - everyone here (who is active) will be more than willing to help you out. --Sneg 02:20, 27 August 2006 (UTC) *Well, No I did not removed a lot of important information, in fact I only set it up better and added more vary important information, like a introdution on the Main Page, and I added a picture to make it look more exsciting, and more fun and the Intro has more Info, and there's only 2 days left of August, so I had to update it, because what can we do in two days... Nothing! Why be so negative! Do you not like all new changes. So, I made it look better, thank you vary much! - Captain Zman August 29, 2006 *Well It's not Vadelizum, all I'm doing is putting better pictures on the Wiki. making it look more apeling, and jsut becuse I am a really bad speller dose not mean I can get band from this wiki!!! - Captain Zman August 30, 2006 *Well the main page has not changed in a while and the Did You Know? part is the same after a million years and it's the same with The Article of the Week **PS: Vadelizum means: willful or malicious destruction or defacement of public or private property. ***So, I am only editing to the the wiki to make it look better, and it's Fanon so I will follow the format, BUT don't change or edit any of my creations!!! - Captain Zman August 30, 2006 Userboxes Since you're the one who started them here, I thought I'd ask you: why can't I see all of my userboxes? --Kevin W. 18:04, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::Because it's set up to only allow a max of 12. More than that just gets out of control. --Sneg 19:02, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :::Wikipedia seems to disagree with you. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:WillMak050389 --Kevin W. 19:04, 27 August 2006 (UTC) ::::The Template:Userbox container which I based this off of (from the wookiepedia) states "Details - This userbox container is an optional extension that allows the user to nest a maximum of 12 userboxes within their user infobox." Personally more than that is really too much. --Sneg 19:22, 27 August 2006 (UTC) :::::p.s. Do you want to use "Wikipedia" as a defense? Espically since you feel their format of ship naming (name followed by hull number) wasn't right for here? Category talk:Federation starships ::::::The ship naming issue is something completely different. I just feel it's ridiculous to limit it to 12 userboxes. I have a lot more ideas and I'd like to use them. --Kevin W. 23:26, 27 August 2006 (UTC) So it's okay to pick and choose which rules of Wiki we follow? If I remember correctly I don't think they use the Userboxes on the Memory Alpha Wiki. You'll just have to pick and choose which userboxes you want to use. Heck I'm a big Family Guy fan too (in fact meet the cast in person at a live read in NYC) but I didn't want to have 90% of my user page taken up with Userboxes.--Sneg 01:01, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :The userbox thing isn't a rule of Wikipedia. And besides, we're a Star Trek Wiki, therefore the rules used to name real life vessels on Wikipedia don't apply. Last time I checked, Memory Alpha is the Trek wiki, therefore we go by their rules. Since they don't have a rule regarding the userboxes, we default to Wikipedia's, which says there's no limit. If you don't want to have 90% of your page filled up with userboxes, then that's your choice. I'd like to have as many as I want, and besides, it only takes up the right side of the page. It doesn't get in the way. --Kevin W. 01:54, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well I find that rather convent. If we are going to parody Memory Alpha then I'll just remove the userboxes since it looks like they don't really use them outside of lanuages. (okay scarism off) :-) I'll leave this up to Luke80 to decide since it appears he is the "owner". --Sneg 02:27, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :::As I said, since MA doesn't have a rule for the userboxes, we should just default to what Wikipedia does. It's not a "parody" and just because MA doesn't have them, we shouldn't not have them as well. We aren't an exact copy of MA. We use their rules for the processing of information and how it is presented. We don't copy them directly. --Kevin W. 02:36, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Please show me where this rule is. I'm not trying to be difficult but your insistance of this is not encouraging me to change my stance. I have been quiet about your redirects of ships with numbers to articles with just ship names. Personally I think there should be some serious discussion on getting some uniformity rules in place for this Database. --Sneg 02:40, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :::::There is no written "rule". Memory Alpha doesn't have them, so we go by what Wikipedia has instead. Wikipedia has no rule on the "books" about how many userboxes can be had. As I said earlier, if you don't want to have a lot of userboxes, than don't use a lot. That is your choice. But allow other users to have more, because I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wants to have more than just twelve userboxes. --Kevin W. 02:45, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :::Right now there are only three/four of us (depending on how you count it) using the Userboxes and you are the ONLY one who wants to go over 12. If there is a desire on more people's parts I'll look into how to increase it. Don't turn your user page into looking like Jamie A's. :-) And doing a quick check - I have 7, User:JusticeCEO has 5, User:Captain Zman has 1, and User:Sasorizaa1 has 3. When those others start nearing the double digits... like I said then I'll look into how to expand it. (end of Convo for now - going to bed). --03:02, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :::::As long as userboxes are well kept, I don't see a reason why there should be a limit. --Luke80 17:38, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Personally, I don't see the point in having them here at all. It's not a Myspace site. But whatever you guys want. -- TimPendragon 18:48, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::I agree with User:Luke80 a user page isn't an article so it should be up to the user what they want on it. If they want 12 thats there choice. If they want a hundred that should be there choice to. --Unknown User 8:05, 12 September 2006 I assume this issue is a done deal? I was going to remove the related sentence from the main page. --Sasoriza 18:11, 27 September 2006 (UTC) :I guess so since Kevin is going to put as many as he wants anyway. . --Sneg 20:25, 27 September 2006 (UTC) "Standard" ship color There is a color that is used for the majority of the sidebars for ships ( a de facto standard) personally I don't care what color is the standard but I changed it to the current standard if a new one comes along and all/most ship entries are that color then so be it --Logan MacLeod 02:58, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :I know. I'm the one who placed 90% of the sidebars out there. :-) Just wanted to let you know where I was coming from. (personally still debating if Klingon ships, Romulan ships and others should be in a different color - that and figuring out what combo looks good) :-) --Sneg 03:02, 28 August 2006 (UTC) ::I think alien ships should have different colors. Red for Klingons, green for Romulans, possibly orange for Cardassians, etc. --Kevin W. 03:04, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah that sounds good - just need to find the right shades so it doesn't look glaring. --Sneg 03:09, 28 August 2006 (UTC) I understand. hope you understand my point (at least re: the deleted material) also i didn't mean my comment about the de facto standard to sound critical or sarcastic. if it did, sorry --Logan MacLeod 03:07, 28 August 2006 (UTC) :We're cool. Just wanted you to know where I was coming from. :-) --Sneg 03:09, 28 August 2006 (UTC) (okay now really I'm going to bed.) Templates Your templates are overlapping. --Sasoriza 18:48, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::Fixed. Thanks. (Can you tell I've been "churning"? Was up till 4am doing some changes in formats. --Sneg 18:50, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Template:FanFic Info (Moved comment from that template's talk page) Just curious why you changed "author(s)" to "author"? Was that to avoid confusion when writing the coding? Because now any article that uses the template has to be changed (which I notice you've been doing). --Sasoriza 20:04, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::In the one field on the left is fine. I tweaked the other because it was a "coding" issue. Make sense? :-) --Sneg 22:34, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :::I'm just thinking, if someone inexperienced with the intricacies of wikicode doesn't get it, they might be confused why there's "author(s)" over here, but not over there, if you see what I mean. Plus, not sure how many pages are using the template which might now show } where they had author names previously. --Sasoriza 03:26, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Not to sound flip but if people are inexperienced they shouldn't be messing with the codes behind the template. They just need to follow the example. If not people like me and you have to step in and fix things. :-) --Sneg 15:52, 13 September 2006 (UTC) ::::p.s. All the more reason we need a group to oversee formating.... LUKE80 are you listening?!?!? Don't make us pull an overthrow. :-) :Don't make us pull an overthrow. LOL, I was thinking about this very issue this morning. The lack of admin presence is... well, very testing on one's patience. I'm thinking, wondering, if we should just start taking matters into our own hands. :BTW... it's "formatting". :-) --Sasoriza 16:01, 13 September 2006 (UTC) Problems with Steve Tecklenberg article... Hey, Sneg, wondering if you can help me with something... while I was at work, I made some changes to the Steve Tecklenberg article, bringing everything up to 2369. Now that I'm home, I went to the page, and the changes aren't showing up. But they are logged under History. I don't understand. Any suggestions? -- TimPendragon 01:49, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :Might be your system cache. Looks fine to me. Clear your internet cache and refresh. Good luck. --Sneg 01:53, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::That is really odd. I cleared my cache yesterday, but I did it again just now. The data going up to 2370 are showing up when I compare the last two versions via the History page here http://stexpanded.wikia.com/index.php?title=Steve_Tecklenberg&diff=16773&oldid=16638, but not when I view the Steve Tecklenberg page itself. I'm gonna check it in Internet Explorer... -- TimPendragon 01:59, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::I just checked it in IE. It's all there. But when I go to the page in Firefox, it doesn't show up. And I've cleared the cache twice and rebooted the PC twice. When I go to the page in Firefox, the Discussion link is even still red. So it must be some kind of caching issue, but I have no idea how to fix it. -- TimPendragon 02:31, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::What's even weirder... when I go to it through one of the Redirects Stephen Tecklenberg or Steven Tecklenberg, it shows up fine... but not at Steve Tecklenberg. *sigh* Anyway, thanks for your help. -- 4.155.242.175 02:34, 5 September 2006 (UTC) :::Glad it worked out in the end. (p.s. Don't forget to sign on - happens to me too somedays) --Sneg 03:24, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Strictly curious.... What is "Sneg"? Why that username? And (again, strictly curious), which one are you in those Justice photos? --Sasoriza 01:10, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :That and several other mysterious questions will be answered when we air our third episode A Touch of Home later this month!!! But I'm the one who plays the Efrosian captain. --Sneg 01:21, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::Oh no!! I was going to say, as long as you're not the Efrosian...! LOL! I don't know; they look like hippies or something. (I should talk, heh... my beard is growing long and so is my hair. But then, I'm not a Starfleet officer.) --Sasoriza 01:38, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :::LOL - well considering I'm losing my hair - I'll take anything I can get. :-) --Sneg 01:47, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Hiding behind that crate... Is that one of those situations when "discretion is the better part of valor"? ;) --Sasoriza 02:28, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::You'll have to wait and see. :-) There is alot about that episode we're keeping a secret until it "airs". --Sneg 04:19, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for welcoming me! After adding "fanon" to memoryalpha be accident, I was told that this was the fanon wikipedia and to come here. -- Pat 9:00 September 12, 2006 Thanks *Thanks friend for saying hello and stuff - Lee Kelso Hi Hi Sneg -- i am a contributor to numerous wikis, and i just wanted to correct you on a point i noticed in some old edits you made. You went through numerous articles and stated that you were removing "bad links" -- and took out every red link in many pages i contributed to. You may not realize, but the software of a wiki tracks red links and tells users where "wanted" articles are -- there's nothing "bad" about them. by removing all of them, you actually severely limit possible wiki growth. -- Captain M.K.B. 23:27, 21 September 2006 (UTC) thanks thank you for fixing the USS Fredrikstad template! i hadn't realized that i was editing an out of date revision -- i totally didn't mean to remove the infobox. i'm glad you were paying attention! thanks again! -- Captain M.K.B. 00:30, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ::No biggie - we're all here to make this the best wiki we can right? --Sneg 00:34, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Hi Hi, I forgot to thank you for greeting me. I certainly hope I can be a good addition to the site :D --The NCC Factor 17:02, 24 September 2006 (UTC) :Welcome to STEU. I see you're adding alot of New Voyages stuff. I'll get you set up with a "template" and formats for Fan Films. (I am currently involved with Tales of the Seventh Fleet - which just released their third episode) --Sneg 17:05, 24 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yes I am a big fan of New Voyages. I am pretty new to wiki-ing and would appreciate any help you can offer. I don't know much about Tales of the seventh fleet but I'll be sure to check it out.--The NCC Factor 17:24, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Featured article page You've got the nominations and supports section separated on the example section, so I thought they should stay separate on the actual FA nominations section. --Kevin W. 20:42, 25 September 2006 (UTC) ::Saw your correction and I made adjustments to make it "more correct" :-) --Sneg 20:43, 25 September 2006 (UTC) heads up, sysop * -- Captain M.K.B. 14:46, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::Got him. Thanks. --Sneg 14:50, 28 September 2006 (UTC) Re: Title extensions pretend i'm a visiting reader. i try to write a link to my favorite fan series episode "The Savage Empire".. so i write in an article and link The Savage Empire. its a red link! there must be no article on STEU about "The Savage Empire", right? why wouldn't they have an article about my favorite episode here? its fairly well-known and has a simple enough name! is it because they appended on some useless abbreviation like STNV2 or TOTSF7 to it? i'm just a visiting internet surfer! how would i know what these abbreviations mean, or where to type them? didn't we just have a discussion about avoiding confusing abbreviations when we could? there's really no reason to not keep an article at its simplest name on a wiki - seeing as this wiki doesnt even have a reputable deletion policy, i can see why this is a point of confusion for the sysops. could we follow my suggestion and put these articles at a sensible location? -- Captain M.K.B. 14:06, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::Would a visiting person write an article blindly? If you type in Savage Empire into the search box the episode is the first thing that appears. A couple of us have been trying to lay guidelines down (some of them could be seen as a pain like this topic) but it is being done to save work in the long run. Did you read the discussion at the link Chapter/Episode listing Style? --Sneg 14:12, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :::Yes. the point of a wiki is to allow visitors to write articles blindly without having to become entrenched in extra rules, abbreviations, and politics. :::there was a discussion about using unnecessary abbreviations at the Community Portal and it was decided that unnecessary abbreviations are a problem and shouldn't be used .. why aren't you following the consensus of that discussion? -- Captain M.K.B. 14:19, 5 October 2006 (UTC) ::regarding your comment "you should have seen how sloppy things were in the past" -- i've been making edits here for over a year -- so don't talk to me like i'm a newbie -- and i have seen how sloppy things have been around here -- and described the situation to Wikia authorities. i've also been a Memory Alpha admin for three years, so i'd urge you to give my judgement some credence before reverting my actions in the future. -- Captain M.K.B. 15:33, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :::I'm sorry you felt I was speaking "down" to you. That was not my intention but your actions of trying to prove your point can be viewed by others as disruptive and possibly even childish. I could have acted like others and started a revert war or call for your banning but no - I took a step back to let things diffuse (that and my cable went out). I believe you were acting in good faith as I hope you feel I was as well. In regards to abbreviations that was in regard to events in the "timeline" articles. And I hate to point it out to people but this is not MA or Wikipedia. We are our own stand alone site that makes "nods" (for canon sake) to MA and Wiki. Please excuse my attempts at a (shouldn't it be "an"? But that doesn't look/sound right? right?) uniformed looking site. --Sneg 01:04, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::I agree with Mike. The simplicity policy is what is done on all other wikis. Why specify what fic the episode is from if no other episode shares that name? --Kevin W. 17:01, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :::And if every other wiki jumped off a bridge..... :-) Seriously we are not a "subsection" of MA or Wiki. As was discussed (Chapter/Episode listing Style) this was an attempt to prevent further work down the road. If you would rather have a haphazard site then so be it. --Sneg 01:04, 6 October 2006 (UTC) ::Well apparently tons of other people here disagree with you -- look at the "what links here" ( ) -- the reason i moved the article is that there are more articles linking to In Harm's Way than there were articles linking to In Harm's Way (STNV episode) -- apparently no one has gotten this "point" about adding extra text to the links across to archivists, nor had anyone fixed these links. i'm very sorry i tried. i'm with Kevin on this one. -- Captain M.K.B. 14:54, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::I didn't realize that you, Kevin and NCC counted as a "ton of people" (sorry that was uncalled of me) but there are NOT more articles - it's actually 6 vs 6 (actually 7 vs 7 but you can't count the one's on this talk page, IMO). I notice you didn't have a reply to my trying to prove your point comment. There is no need to drop our pants and compare manhoods - we're suppose to be here to make this wiki the best it can be (not a carbon copy with fan info of MA) --Sneg 17:49, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Gentlemen, may I suggest a compromise on formatting? In this case, it would be to set up In Harm's Way as a redirect to In Harm's Way (STNV episode). That way, if the time came when there was another In Harm's Way (whatever) article, In Harm's Way could easily be changed to a disambig page without moving anything. Would that work? --TimPendragon 18:10, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :: Sounds reasonable to me. Capthunter 20:18, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :::That would seem to be the best and easiest way to do it. I do prefer being as specific as possible when we can, just in case something does come along later that would necessitate changing several things. A redirect is a very simple way to deal with this. --JusticeCEO 14:44, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :I don't have a lot of time to add to the discussion right now, so all I'll add is a very emphatic "No we are NOT Memory-Alpha" (and it irks me when people come over here from MA and try to make it like MA). Also, once again, I like Tim's suggestion. --Sasoriza 15:19, 7 October 2006 (UTC)